


Now and Then

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: spn-masquerade, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: Written for round 5 of spn_masquerade for the prompt:Danneel fucks Gen's ass with her favorite strap-on.





	Now and Then

Danneel’s wife is a total workaholic.

“Babe, your neck’s going to get stuck like that if you keep staring at your screen,” Danneel says, letting her hands slide over Gen’s tense shoulders.

“I don’t understand why this post got such shitty engagement,” Gen sighs, scrolling through the seafoam-green background of her blog.  Danneel smiles at the glossy pictures of Gen doing yoga, Gen dabbing on corporate-sponsored eye cream, Gen’s profile as she sips a homemade Smoked Jalapeno Margarita™ brought to you by Jose Cuervo! 

“Mercury’s in retrograde.”

“Really?”

“I have no fucking idea.  But you,” Danneel says as she kneads at Gen’s shoulders.

“Need to relax.”

Gen sighs as she refreshes the numbers on her latest post.  Danneel loves what a savvy little businesswoman she is, especially when it means limitless skin care items and sponsored vacations to fancy resorts (as long as she takes good pictures of Gen frolicking, not a tall order), but Gen can get obsessive when she’s at her desk for too long.

“Turn your screen off.”

Danneel keeps massaging Gen’s shoulders, working her thumb into a tight spot as Gen hovers over her data.  There are words Gen can say if she really wants to keep working, words Danneel will respect.

All Gen does is power down her oversize monitor and melt into Danneel’s hands.

“Good girl.”

Danneel gives her another firm squeeze.  Contrary to the flawless eyeliner and perfectly-matching accessories on Gen’s page, Gen’s hair is in a sloppy, half-damp ponytail from her post-run shower, her face free of makeup, barefoot in a pair of baggy sweatpants and an old tank top. 

“You’re going to go wait for me on the bed.”

Danneel slides her hand down Gen’s tank top, finding her braless and soft.  She drags her fingernail down Gen’s breast.

“Naked.  All fours.”

Gen shivers when Danneel scratches softly against her skin.

“Yes, Danny.”

Gen’s out from her desk and down the hall to their bedroom so fast she leaves her fancy ergonomic chair spinning.  Danneel smiles.

She knows what her girl needs.

The top drawer of Danneel’s dresser is mostly comfortable cotton underwear and those Bombas socks that sponsor Gen’s podcasts.  She pushes a mountain of honeycombed socks aside until she finds the smooth leather straps she’s looking for.

Danneel used to feel pretty ridiculous wearing it, with the way it bobs around in front of her and sways when she moves.  How do people with dicks get anything done all day?  But now, Danneel buckles the straps over her panties and adjusts everything snug in two seconds.  There’s nothing ridiculous about the sight of Gen, ass-up and naked on their bed.

“That’s better.”

Danneel barely notices the fat cock bobbing between her legs now.  She’s too busy running her hands over the curve of Gen’s insanely cute ass.

“I know what’s been bothering you, sweetheart.”

She settles behind Gen, letting the tip of her dick nudge against Gen’s thighs.  The dark purple silicone looks great against Gen’s soft tan.

“Spend so much time taking pretty pictures, you forget who you belong to, hmm?”

Gen inches back against her, hot for it already.  It’s been a while since Danneel’s pushed her, too long.  She spreads her palm against Gen’s ass, letting it seep a warm warning into her skin.

“Whose ass is this?”

Danneel punctuates her question with a firm slap.  It cracks through the silence of their bedroom before Gen lets out a rough moan.

“Yours, oh,” Gen jumps as Danneel gets the other side.

“It’s yours, Danny.”

“That’s right.”

Gen whimpers through the next few strokes, but her arms slide out in front of her as the tension leaves her body.  Danneel gives her a few more slaps before she grabs some lube from their nightstand.

“And who do these holes belong to?”

Gen’s a boss ass bitch, all around babe, and loving person, but Danneel would be lying if she said Gen’s unbridled enthusiasm for anal wasn’t on her top five faves list.  Two of Danneel’s slick fingers sink in easily.

“You, Danny, please, need it.”

Danneel smiles.  Everyone assumes bossy little Gen wears the pants in their relationship.  If only Gen’s loyal readers knew what a slut she is for anything in her ass.

“Know you do, baby.”

She fucks her fingers in and out of Gen’s asshole, adding more lube until it’s oozing down to mix with the slick shining up her pussy lips.  Danneel doesn’t stop to slick up her cock until she’s got four fingers stretching Gen wide.  Gen likes it rough, and Danneel doesn’t intend to hold back.

“Open up for me, Gen.”

With one hand steadying herself of Gen’s hip, Danneel feeds the purple head of her cock into Gen’s slick hole, hissing through her teeth as Gen pushes open for her.  Such a good girl.

“Oh, you’re so hungry for it, baby.”

She sinks in to the base of her strap-on, letting Gen’s wet pussy soak against her.  Not like Danneel doesn’t have a wet spot of her own.  Her cunt throbs as she circles her hips and pushes against Gen, giving her sweet girl a second to adjust to the fat length of cock buried in her ass.

“Danny,” Gen moans, so whiny and needy, so different from the polished little social media darling everyone else sees.  Danneel’s heart pounds.  This is <i>her</i> Gen, this desperate, dirty little thing writhing under her hands.  She’s perfect.

“I got you, baby.”

Danneel snaps her hips and fucks into Gen so hard their bed shakes.  Looking at her, it’s a miracle Danneel can even fit this cock into her tiny body, but Gen’s as tough as they come.  Danneel holds her with both hands and works every inch of their height difference to fuck her as hard as she can. 

“Let me hear you, Gen, tell me what you want.”

Danneel’s got the dirty mouth, but Gen would speak in tongues if it kept Danneel pounding into her.

“Need it, Danny, need you to fuck my ass, please, let me come while you fuck me.”

“Dirty girl.”

Danneel lands a hard slap on Gen’s ass, sinking her cock deep.  They’re both panting, and there’s sweat beading up on Danneel’s forehead.  She spanks Gen two more times before she pulls out, rough and fast, leaving Gen moaning and oozing slick from her cunt.

“Look so pretty like this, Gen.”

Danneel palms at Gen’s ass, pulling her open.  Gen’s entire body flushes, her legs scrambling together while she pretends to be embarrassed.

“Should take a picture, put it up for everyone to see.”

Danneel would _never_ , more out of sheer possessive jealousy than anything else, but it always gets Gen hot to talk about it. 

“Show them what a perfect little anal whore my girl is.”

Gen moans at her favorite pet name.  Danneel won’t call Gen anything she doesn’t like, but thankfully Gen’s just as bad as she is.

Danneel really loves her.

“Not done with you.”

Before Gen can say anything, Danneel grabs her legs and flips her over onto her back.  Gen’s legs spread open, begging with her body as Danneel climbs between them.

“You’re gonna come for me, Gen.”

She finds Gen’s asshole, slick and throbbing for her.  Her cock slides in as she hoists Gen up half-way onto her lap, bending Gen’s perfect stomach into a crease.  Danneel sucks her thumb into her mouth before she circles it over Gen’s swollen little clit.

“Come with that big cock in your ass, Gen, do it.”

She curves her back to fuck deep into Gen’s ass as she rubs at Gen’s clit, hard and fast right under the hood.  No gentle touches or sweet caresses for her girl, not tonight.  She grinds against Gen’s clit and pounds her ass as Gen’s cries rise in pitch.

“Danny, Danny,” Gen whines, half her face covered with her hair, her eyes creasing up at the corners as she squints in pained concentration.  Tiny beads of sweat dot her upper lip and she’s never as beautiful as she is like this.

“Fuck,” Danneel growls, just as Gen bucks up under her and comes.  She grabs at Danneel’s arms, her fingers digging in as her back arches.  Danneel has no use for a permanently-attached dick, but it’s almost a shame she can’t feel Gen squeezing around her.  The bird’s eye view of her twitching, leaking cunt it almost as good.

“So good, baby.”  Danneel presses down with her thumb until Gen’s breathing regains something resembling rhythm.  Gen smiles up at her, lopsided and flushed hot pink across her cheeks. 

She slides her dick out of Gen’s ass, leaving a long line of lube and the prettiest little gape as Gen’s hole flutters like it misses her already. 

“Wanna get you off,” Gen mumbles, chivalrous even when she’s dick-drunk and sprawled out like a crime scene.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll get to that.”

Danneel fiddles with the side buckle of her strap on until she can slide the whole thing off.  She leans down, pressing herself over Gen, soaking in the warmth of her skin.

“I said all of these holes are mine, didn’t I?”

Danneel slides a hand between them, dipping two fingers between the wet folds of Gen’s pussy lips.  She’s soaked.

“Gonna get that blue one you like and fuck this pussy until you can’t come anymore.”

Gen’s lips are hot when she kisses her, opening for Danneel’s tongue as easily as her cock.

“Then I’m gonna sit on your face until you get me off.”

Gen blinks at her, sloe-eyed and gorgeous. 

“Yes, Danny.”

Danneel kisses her and smiles.  This is going to be a good night off.


End file.
